After The Kill or Be Killed Raid
by suzie2b
Summary: Hitch is in trouble after disobeying Troy's orders to stay put.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for Julia. Sorry it took so long to get this one out.**

 **After The Kill or Be Killed Raid**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **After getting Moffitt to medical, Troy made his report to Captain Boggs. He admitted to disobeying orders to silence Moffitt if he were to be captured, but the captain decided the circumstances warranted the sergeant's actions.**

 **Once Moffitt was deemed fit for duty, Captain Boggs sent the Rat Patrol on their next assignment. They were to locate the water indicated on the ancient scroll Moffitt had translated while in Colonel Schweiger's stronghold under the guise of a German archeologist.**

 **It took a few days, but the location and the water was found and reported to Captain Boggs, who reported the findings to Major Gleason, who passed it on to Allied High Command.**

 **Troy and Moffitt met Hitch and Tully in the mess hall. Troy sat down with a mug of coffee and said, "Captain Boggs has given us a seventy-two hour pass."**

 **Tully said, "We can really use it, sarge."**

 **Moffitt smiled around his still bruised lip. "It'll be nice to get a full night's sleep for a change."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Does it start immediately, sarge?"**

 **Troy nodded, then sighed and said, "For me, Moffitt, and Tully it does."**

" **What's that mean?"**

" **It means, Hitch, that you're confined to quarters."**

 **Hitch frowned. "What? Why?"**

 **Troy said, "You disobeyed my order to stay put back in that German stronghold … twice as a matter-of-fact."**

" **But, sarge…"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Not this time. I didn't report what happened to Captain Boggs, so it's not going to be in your folder. But … I feel I need to impress upon you the importance of doing what I and Moffitt tell you to do." Hitch silently stared down at the table top. "So, I'm confining you to quarters for the next seventy-two hours." Hitch's head popped up to look at the sergeant incredulously as he opened his mouth to protest. Troy cut him off and said, "Starting immediately you don't leave your quarters except to use the toilet and shower. I'll make sure your meals get to you."**

 **Hitch looked as if he might cry, but stood up and walked out of the mess hall without a word.**

 **Moffitt watched the young private until he walked out the door, then asked, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Troy?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "I nearly shot him on that roof. He wasn't supposed to be there. I can't do my job if I have to second-guess whether or not my men are following orders." He looked at Tully and asked, "Do you have anything to say?"**

 **Tully, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, said, "I wasn't there, sarge, so I can't pass judgement."**

" **That's right. You were following orders to stay with the jeeps."**

 **Moffitt decided not to push the subject and said, "Well, I'm off to see if Linda will be free at any time during the next seventy-two hours. What are your plans, Tully?"**

 **The private smiled. "Home to spend as much time as I can with Charley." He looked at Troy and asked, "What about you, sarge?"**

 **Troy managed a smile. "I think I'll go see when Diane gets off duty."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch went to his quarters and slammed the door. He stared across the room at the rolled up mattress on the bunk that had been his roommate's and sighed. "Seventy-two hours and I'm gonna be stuck in here … alone."**

 **Hitch took off his boots and plopped down on his bunk. He picked up the magazine that had come in a recent package from his parents and began to read. That didn't last long. It was just too quiet to sit there alone. Then he had an idea. Hitch scribbled a quick note, then went to the door and opened it. It was nearly a minute before he heard a door close and footsteps in the corridor. When the soldier got to Hitch's door, he said, "Hey, Ryan, got a second?"**

 **The private stopped and smiled. "Hi, Mark. What's up?"**

" **Can you do me a favor?"**

 **Ryan nodded. "Depends on what it is."**

 **Hitch handed the note over and said, "Can you get that to Tully as soon as possible? He's probably at his apartment."**

 **Ryan took the folded piece of paper and looked at it a bit suspiciously, though he didn't read it. "You're confined to quarters, aren't you?"**

" **Yeah … I don't want to talk about it. Can you do this for me?"**

" **Sure. I'll head over there right now before I go on duty."**

 **#################**

 **Several hours later Troy caught Tully coming out of the mess hall with a tray of food covered with a napkin. "Where are you off to with that?"**

 **Tully shrugged innocently and said, "Just thought I'd take Hitch dinner."**

 **Troy was just going to do that very thing, but didn't mention it as he said, "Okay, but don't stick around to try to entertain him. He's being punished, remember?"**

" **I got it, sarge."**

 **Tully hurried to the barracks and up the stairs that would take him to Hitch's quarters. He knocked and waited for his friend to open the door. Tully smiled and said, "Dinner is served."**

 **Hitch quickly looked up and down the corridor and pulled Tully inside.**

 **Tully put the tray on the table and said, "I can't stay. I saw Troy at the mess hall and he warned me not to stick around."**

 **Hitch said, "I need you to do something for me."**

" **I thought you just wanted dinner?"**

" **I do want dinner, but there's something I need if I'm gonna survive the next few days."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Hitch was awakened by a knock on the door. He pulled on his boxers and yawned as he opened the door. "Hi, sarge."**

 **Troy walked in with a tray. "Thought you might be ready for some breakfast." He set the tray on the table and looked around. "How'd it go last night?"**

 **Hitch shrugged, trying desperately to avoid glancing at the bed. "Quiet. I did a little reading … not much else."**

 **Troy nodded and started for the door. "Okay, someone will be by to pick up the tray in a while. So eat up."**

" **Thanks, sarge."**

 **The door closed and Hitch rushed over to the bed. He pulled the blankets back to reveal a naked blond sleeping peacefully next to the spot that Hitch had vacated. He gently shook her shoulder and said, "Stacey … Stacey, wake up!"**

 **Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him, "Morning, lover. Ready for another round?"**

 **Hitch hesitated, then shook his head and said, "You need to go now."**

" **What? But I thought…"**

" **Yeah, so did I, but I don't think it's going to work like we thought."**

 **Stacey sat up and reached for her clothes. "All right. Do you want me to come back tonight?"**

 **Hitch said, "I'll let you know."**

 **Stacey quickly dressed and Hitch peeked out the door to see if the coast was clear. "Okay, get going."**

 **They kissed as she stepped into the corridor. When they separated, Troy was standing there with a very unhappy look on his face.**

 **Stacey smiled at him. "Good morning, sergeant."**

 **Troy growled, "In case Private Hitchcock didn't mention it to you, he has been confined to quarters as punishment. I suggest you stay away from here for the next two days."**

 **Stacey looked at Hitch and lied, "No, he didn't tell me that. Maybe we'll be able to get together later."**

 **As she walked away, Troy looked back at Hitch, who was staring guiltily at his bare feet. "What were you thinking?" Hitch shrugged and Troy said, "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet."**

 **Hitch finally said, "Sorry, sarge."**

" **Now, listen and listen good. If anyone comes to this door other than me or Moffitt, you will** _ **not**_ **open it. You got that, Hitch?"**

" **Yeah, sarge, I got it." Hitch finally looked at Troy. "What about Tully? Can he come by?"**

 **Troy sighed. "I have a feeling he had a hand in this little shenanigan of yours…"**

" **It wasn't his fault. I only asked him to deliver a message to Stacey."**

" **I'm going to tell him to stay away from you until this is over. Now, get in there and close the door."**

 **Hitch started to turn, then stopped and asked, "How did you know she was in there with me?"**

 **Troy replied, "I didn't for sure. Call it my 'Sergeant's Intuition.'"**

 **#################**

 **The morning passed slowly and somewhat miserably for Hitch. He knew he was lucky that Troy hadn't added time to his incarceration. He did eat the breakfast that had been brought. Then he went to take a shower, being sure to go straight there and back again. Hitch straightened up his footlocker, putting it in inspection ready order. He then started a book he found that he'd forgotten he had.**

 **By the time Moffitt showed up at noon with lunch, Hitch was going stir crazy. He smiled when he opened the door and the sergeant walked in. "Boy, am I glad to see a friendly face."**

 **Moffitt set the tray on the table and said, "Don't get too excited. After what you pulled, Troy has me helping him babysit you. Linda and I were making plans, but now I can't leave the base."**

 **Hitch grimaced. "I'm real sorry about that. I promise not to try anything again. It's just that I'm bored."**

 **Moffitt sighed and managed a slight smile as he lifted the napkin that covered the tray. "That's why I brought these."**

 **Hitch approached the table and the stack on one side of the tray. There were comic books, crossword puzzles, and a deck of cards. "Wow, thanks, sarge."**

" **These should help keep you out of trouble." Moffitt started for the door. "Now, I have to get back to Linda. Thank goodness she's understanding of the situation. Troy or I will be by later with your dinner."**

 **#################**

 **When Troy showed up the next morning with his breakfast, he looked at Hitch suspiciously and said, "I saw Gloria leaving the barracks…"**

 **Hitch said quickly, "The only company I've had has been either you or Moffitt, sarge."**

 **Troy noticed the messed up bed. "Just because you're confined to quarters doesn't mean you don't have to make your bunk." Hitch wouldn't look at him. Troy put his hands on his hips and growled, "You're lying to me, aren't you? Gloria was here, wasn't she?"**

 **Hitch said solemnly, "Word's gotten around that I'm stuck here…"**

 **Troy snapped, "I told you no one is to be here except either me or Moffitt!"**

" **Yeah, I know, sarge. Sorry."**

" **Am I going to have to put you in the stockade for a week to get this situation through your thick skull?"**

 **Hitch's eyes widened at the thought. "No, sarge! I'll behave! I promise!"**

 **Troy sighed with frustration. "This is what's going to happen. Starting now and for the next seventy-two hours you will stay in your quarters…"**

" **Another seventy-two hours!"**

"… **but this time there'll be a guard on your door twenty-four hours."**

 **After their seventy-two hour leave was over, Moffitt and Tully met Troy in the motor pool to start their next assignment. Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it."**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant and said, "But Hitch isn't here yet."**

" **He's not going with us this time." Before either could protest, Troy said, "Until he realizes the consequences of his actions, he stays in solitary. We'll see what happens when we get back."**

 **#################**

 **Four days later the Rat Patrol returned to base in Ras Tanura. It was midafternoon and they were tired and dirty. Troy, Moffitt, and Tully parted ways to get showers before having dinner.**

 **Troy and Moffitt passed by Hitch's door on their way to the quarters the two sergeants shared. They noticed there was no guard at the door and Moffitt smiled as he said, "Well, looks like Hitch has been released."**

 **Troy said, "I just hope he's figured things out."**

 **Later, at the mess hall, the sergeants found Hitch and Tully sitting together. They got their food and sat down with the privates. Moffitt asked, "Where's Charley?"**

 **Tully replied, "She's on a mission. She should be back tomorrow."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch and asked, "Did you learn anything while we were gone?"**

 **Hitch swallowed and said, "Yeah, sarge. My time alone gave me a chance to really think about things. I'm sorry for how I acted."**

" **And you understand what it means to follow orders?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "I won't ever give you problems again."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We'll believe that when we see it."**

 **Troy smiled slightly and said, "Welcome back, Hitch."**

 **Tully asked, "Did you have any more 'visitors'?"**

 **Hitch sighed and looked at Troy. "Let's just say, it's a good thing you put a guard on my door, sarge. I'd probably never get out of there if you hadn't."**

 **Tully grinned. "Now, you just need to learn to say 'no' once in a while."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Just don't make it an order."**


End file.
